Legend Mode
Legend Mode (レジェンドモード or 列伝モード, Retsuden Mode, lit. "Biography Series Mode") is a bonus mode available in the Xtreme Legend expansions of the Dynasty Warriors series. It allows players to experience individual side stories for every playable officer. These battles details origin stories, what-if scenarios, or events barely present in Musou Mode with new cutscenes and dialogue. These stages often rewards players with a secret weapon or item for completing specific objectives under the correct difficulty setting. Requirements vary for each character between the games. Players may also use this mode to obtain special items normally found in the original titles as well as new ones. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends These stages grade the player's performance from C''' (lowest) to '''S (highest). Achieving the best score under the highest difficulty setting may unlock new Lv. 11 Weapons if certain requirements have been met. Furthermore, clearing a stage once allows players to run it with any other character in the game. Most of these maps have special rules that prevent the usage of items or bodyguards, and some stages may have a character begin with low health. Rare items in this mode can be found on any difficulty setting as long as players properly trigger their appearance. When acquiring Lv. 11 Weapons as 2 players, both can simply fulfill the conditions for both the weapon and the ranking, allowing for joint efforts in easing the tasks regardless of who fulfills either condition. Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends Characters share their stages in designated groups, and players must initially select one character within the limited selection to play for each stage. The characters offered within the default group may provide unique events and varying perspectives for players to experience. All stages are available from the start and finishing them triggers the game's ending credits. Completing a stage once unlocks the permission to use any character within it. Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends This mode is presented within a castle area the player can explore prior to battles; any playable character can be chosen to act as their preferred prefect. Their progress within this mode is reflected by the quality of their castle surroundings and their facilities, which can be used to manufacture new weapons or increase stats. Another character can be chosen to act as adjutant for trading. Trading yields items exclusive to this mode. There are two sets of scenarios available in this mode: Hero Scenarios and Legend Scenarios. Hero Scenarios grants a single stage for characters who were previously not playable or did not appear in the [[Dynasty Warriors 7#Story Mode|Story Mode in Dynasty Warriors 7]]. Legend Scenarios are revised versions of battles as seen from previous titles. Hero Scenarios Legend Scenarios Downloadable Scenarios This list contains several downloadable stages available for players to purchase. All of these are ranked as 10-star stages, with at least more than half of them classified as fictional scenarios. The rest are simply remastered versions of battles from older titles. Shin Sangoku Musou Blast Each character from the eighth entry and its expansions is given his or her own story arc consisting of 9 to 10 stages. Players can unlock new legends by obtaining the playable cast once they become available in the card shop. Some battles may be split into 2 stages depending on how the character's scenario unfolds. Also, special prizes can be acquired by clearing the special conditions of every stage; the rewards are either orbs, tickets, or rare cards. Category:Game Modes